kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Camps
' Barbarian Camps' are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophey!. Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes but will be fully restocked in 1 hour. The 1 hour count will restart after every attack, even if it is not by you. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Troop Requirements Your research level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology.The table below shows the number of troops used to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero casualities, and their technology levels at the time. NOTE: Please do not edit numbers posted by others unless they do not work. Add a new line for your numbers instead, please. You only need to have Calvary for levels 1 thru 3 and archers 4 thru 7 to attack barbian camps for food, this is the simpliest and most effective way for the most gains with no losses. *THIS ASSUMES APPROPRIATE LEVEL RESEARCH HAS BEEN COMPLETED* *'Level 1: 1000 cavalry' *'Level 2: 2100 cavalry' *'Level 3: 3200 cavalry': (please note, I lost 8 cav using a knight skill of 136 and research lv. 9) *'Level 4: 10,000 archers' *'Level 5: 15,000 archers' *'Level 6: 25,000 archers' *'Level 7: 45,000 archers' *'Level 8: 65,000 archers and 25,000 Ballista' *Level 8: 30,000 Catapults *#Attack using archers and supply wagons - you need fewer troops to attack, but you are slowed down by the supply wagons because archers cannot carry all of the loot. Eliminating the suppy wagons will increase your overall farming production, however the troops requirements per Barbarian Camp increases to return all the loot. *#Attack using cavalry - you need more troops to attack, but this is faster because the cavalry can carry all of the loot by themselves *#Really for anything up to a Level 7 you do not need wagons, and attacking over a 7 is not actually needed. As an example, sending one wave of Ballista to attack a Level 9 Barbarian Camp is less efficent then sending two attacks to two different Level 5 camps with archers only. Fewer resources are required to produce the nessecary archers and they travel faster, thus allowing for a greater number of attacks and increasing your overall food production. Impossible to attack without loosing troops: Barbarian Camps Lvl.10: with anything, beware as lower level troops will have the highest ratio of losses Category:Troops Category:Research Category:Reports